fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Graceful Fashionista Precure
Graceful Fashionista Precure '''is a series by User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori and User:PrettyCureForLife. Cures Graceful Pretty Cure! cures Yuna Mikachiti The leader of the group. She is very clumsy, like Michiko Shinjiru and they look like each other, too! Yuna's alter ego is '''Cure Field, and her ultimate form in the movie is Cure Ultra Field. Momo Lanitoba Yuna's best friend. She is energetic, like Kishi Kiyoshi and when Momo has her pigtails down she looks like either Kurumi Erika, Kurumi Daisy, or Sonomi Maiha. Her alter ego is Cure Lake, and her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Lake. Yukari Maritogawa Yuna and Momo's friend. She is kinda like Sonomi Maiha and looks like Myoudouin Itsuki. Her alter ego is Cure Electricity, and, like Kise Yayoi, wields the power of electricity. Her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Electricity. Hani Yobachi Yuna, Momo, and Yukari's friend. She's a pop idol like Manami Minako and Kenzaki Makoto, but is also a trendsetter! Her alter ego is Cure Future, and her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Future. Dema Kasumi A mysterious girl who appears in Episode 5: The fate of a singing future, Episode 10: A mysterious fortune, and Episode 22: I am Dema, the next Pretty Cure!. She became a Pretty Cure in Episode 22, and beyond appears until Episode 30: A disappearing Dema? Moving away is sacrifice? when she moves away. Her alter ego is Cure Bake, and like Kise Yayoi, she is sensitive but becomes brave later. Rin Mizuki A girl who, like Yoi Dowa, enjoys karate. Rin is also like Hino Akane because they have almost the same personality, and like Kishi Kiyoshi because they are energetic. Her alter ego is Cure Energetic. Minori Yotsuba A girl who is Rin's best friend. Minori speaks Japanese because she and Rin both came from Japan. Minori has the same last name as Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover, but they are not related. Her alter ego is Cure Yotsuba. Hikari Yugana A new OC cure by User:Maka Albarn-CureHoneyYukoOmori. Her alter ego is Cure Yume. Hanazono Otome A new OC cure by Love-chan. Her alter ego is Cure Florett, and her theme color is pink, and her sub color is yellow. Naoto Yayoi A new OC cure by User:Unicorn60. Her alter ego is Cure Pop, and her theme color is green. Fashionista PreCure cures Aiko Megumi '' '''めぐみ アイコ ''Cure Cutie- A kindhearted but clumsy girl who loves fashion and singing. To protect creativitity, Aiko transforms into 'Cure Cutie , '''The Pretty Cure of happiness and love. Her theme color is pink. 'Miku Hanako '''ミク ハナコ '''Cure Artist-A shy girl who dreams of everyone's happiness. To protect happiness, Miku transforms into Cure Artist, The Pretty Cure of creativity. Her theme color is blue. Hana Kirameki '''ハナ キラメキ '''Cure Ribbon-A girly girl who dreams of having her own castle with a flower garden included. To protect the worlds light, Hana transforms into Cure Ribbon, The Pretty Cure of dreams. Her theme color is yellow. Hoshino Chiaki '''ホシノ チアキ '''Cure Style- A optimist who wants to make everybody happy. She is best friends with Hana. To protect style, Chiaki transforms into Cure Style, The pretty cure of fashion. Her theme color is purple. Kagami Mieko '''カガミ ミエコ '''Cure Mirror- A girl who admires herself, and the Pretty Cure. To protect individuality, Mieko transforms into Cure Mirror, 'the Pretty cure of admiration. Her theme color is white. 'Mizuki Kaoru - ミザッキー カーラウ Cure Light- A new cure by PrettyCureForLife. She is clumsy, to the point that she trips on random things for no reason. To protect the world, Kaoru becomes Cure Light, and her theme color is red. New Cures Sutekina Mayu/Maya 'まゆ すてきな '''Cure Hopeful '- A girl who likes reading manga and wants to be a Pretty Cure. She is happy almost all the time, and with that happiness and dream to save the world, she becomes '''Cure Hopeful, the pretty cure of hope. Her theme color is Magenta. 'Mascots' Bow - 'A fox-like fairy who is highly energetic. She helps the Precure often. 'Enemies Kageyami- The main monsters of Fashionista PreCure. They are controlled by Kurohime. Kurorun '- The second main monsters of Fashionista PreCure. They are controlled by 'Kuroyukihime. Episodes Main page: Graceful Fashionista Precure/Episodes Category:Collabs Category:Graceful Pretty Cure!